Instant félin
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Itachi Uchiwa est un génie, doué dans tous les domaines, mais surtout, il est très protecteur et joueur. Mais uniquement avec celui qui mérite son attention... Et quand son cher petit frère se fait un peu entreprenant, comment voulez vous qu'il résiste ?


Petit One shot sans prétention sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup. Je préfère prévenir, il n'y a là aucune intrigue, juste des sentiments arrosées au Citron! Je pense qu'on peut presque dire que c'est un PWP, néanmoins, il y a de l'amour là dedans!

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et si vous vous en sentez le coeur, ou si vous tenez à me conseiller une thérapie portant sur "je me prends pour une auteure mais je suis minable!" n'hésitez pas! =D

Bonne lecture, See ya!

Disclaimer : Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto et Sakura appartiennent tous à l'oeuvre de génie de Masashi Kishimoto! Je ne fais que les emprunter au gré de mes fictions.

* * *

Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à percer au travers des fins rideaux. La chambre était éclairée par cette douce lumière tamisée, donnant à la pièce une légère couleur crème. Un grand lit de deux places se trouvait au centre du lieu, et un renflement assez conséquent laissait aisèment deviner qu'une personne était actuellement endormie sous les draps. Un grognement s'éleva tandis que les rayons venaient éclairer le visage du jeune homme qui tentait desespéremment de s'accrocher à son rêve. Il se retourna violemment, et se réinstalla confortablement, ronronnant de bien être.

Oui il ronronnait, car voyez-vous, dans ce monde là, les êtres humains qui peuplaient la terre étaient généralement croisés avec un animal du genre félin. En l'occurence, ce jeune garçon était un Neko, mi-humain, mi-chat, dont les oreilles noires rabattues sur sa tête montraient actuellement toute la colère qu'il cumulait activement contre cet horrible soleil qui venait lui gâcher sa grasse matinée. Un bras à la peau pâle s'extirpa de l'amas de couvertures pour saisir un oreiller qu'il plaqua violemment sur ses yeux, dans l'espoir têtu de continuer à dormir.

Mais il ne serait sans doute pas permis au jeune neko de poursuivre sa grasse matinée, car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, laissant paraître un être dont on eut dit qu'il avait été sculpté par les anges lui même. C'était un magnifique jeune homme qui devait avoir environ vingt ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs était noués en une queue basse qui pendait sur son épaule droite, tandis que ses deux oreilles d'un noir de jaix profonds était pointés en avant, mais vers le bas, signe d'un intérêt évident mais également, d'une grande sérénnité. Ses yeux onyx, parfaitement assortis à sa chevelure étaient fixés sur l'individu qui tentait desespéremment d'échapper au soleil, tandis qu'un doux sourire venait éclairer son visage, laissant apparaitre deux canines pointues qui ressortaient légèrement. Il était habillé d'un jean noir, tandis que sa chemise d'un rouge sang profond dont les deux boutons du haut avaient été laissé ouvert laissait entrevoir un torse blanc, sur lequel reposait une chaine en argent. Ce jeune homme n'était autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa, dont le seul nom faisait frémir toute personne se tenant un minimum au courant des actualités économiques et politiques de son pays.

Ce dernier ayant hérité d'une colossale fortune à la mort de ses parents, mais également, de la lourde charge de diriger leurs entreprises, il avait du battre des pieds et des mains pour se forger une place dans cette terrible cour qu'était le monde des hommes. Il avait beaucoup souffert, car bien des gens n'étaient que trop ravis d'apprendre que le terrible couple Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa qui dirigeait leur entreprise d'une main de fer avait disparu, et éspérant que leur fils aîné serait plus facile à apprivoiser.

Bien mal leur en avait pris! Itachi avait su jouer ses cartes aux bons moments, et il avait rapidement compris comment il fallait se comporter dans cette société pleine de faux semblants.

Mais la priorité du prodige aîné Uchiwa ne se trouvait pas dans les affaires... Mais bel et bien dans sa propre famille, et plus particulièrement, envers son petit frère, Sasuke, de cinq ans son cadet, qu'il s'était efforcé de préserver de tous les artifices de ces médias et hommes d'affaires qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : une faiblesse dans la carapace de cette famille impénétrable.

Mais l'aîné Uchiwa était un homme intelligent, rusé, et qui savait ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était occupé de son petit frère avec une attention sans égale, coupant parfois court à des réunions pour être à la sortie du collège et récupérer Sasuke, l'emmenant sans faute devant la tombe de leurs parents dès que le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, ou bien en passant tout simplement une journée à ses côtés dès que ce dernier lui demandait. Avec le temps, le petit garçon traumatisé part la mort de ses parents avait fini par grandir, devenant un magnifique jeune homme au regard fier, mais qui faisait toujours rire son grand frère dans l'intimité de leur maison.

Itachi s'appuya sur la chambranle de la porte, gardant son sourire amusé tandis que Sasuke se débattait avec le matin... Décidément, il ne changerait jamais : Toujours de mauvais poil lorsqu'il devait se lever! (sans mauvais jeu de mot!)

Visiblement, son petit frère n'était pas décidé à se lever tout de suite... Itachi se redressa et marchant lentement vers le lit de son frère, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le tapis noir, tandis que son pantalon trainait légèrement. Il s'assit doucement à côté de la silhouette, et approcha sa main de l'oreiller qui lui cachait le visage de son frère. L'enlevant avec précaution, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son cadet, et... lui lécha le lobe de son oreille humaine lentement. Le plus jeune grogna, remuant la tête, faisaint ainsi apparaitre son visage pleinement : Ses sourcils fins étaient froncés par la contrariété, tandis que son nez semblait hûmer l'odeur familière de son grand frère. De sa bouche rose et pleine, on pouvait voir dépasser les mêmes petites canines pointues que celles de son frère, qui mordillaient actuellement sa lèvre inférieure, attirant dessus le regard félin du plus âgé.

Il se baissa légèrement, et passa sa langue légèrement rapeuse sur les lèvres de son petit frère, avant de regarder l'effet obtenu. Comme il s'y attendait, ce dernier gardait obstinèment les yeux fermés, mais il tendait légèrement sa bouche vers lui, comme dans un appel à revenir à la charge. Ce que l'aîné s'empressa de faire : Plongeant sur la bouche de Sasuke, il se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui, serrant entre ses mains, la base du visage de son vis-à-vis. Il l'obligea à pencher la tête en arrière, tandis que sa langue continuait à se promener sur le lobe de son oreille, avant de titiller ses oreilles de neko, plaquées par le plaisir. Il laissa sa main droite se balader sur le torse nu de son petit frère, dessinant des cercles de plus en plus grands, caressant ses abdos du plat de sa main, tout en observant le corps de sasuke lui répondre peu à peu.

Sa main glissa jusqu'au bas de pyjama, et Itachi laissa un de ses doigts se glisser sous la bordure du pantalon, et il longea ainsi la peau de son frère de droite à gauche, faisant apparaitre des frissons sur son torse. Sa bouche se perdit dans le cou blanc, léchant la peau avant de la mordiller de plus en plus fort, faisaint apparaitre une marque violacée sur la peau opaline. La main taquine de l'aîné se glissa dans le pantalon de son cadet, caressant lentement le sexe de celui-ci qui se cambra violemment, entre-ouvrant la bouche pour laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Profitant de cela, Itachi glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de son petit frère, et la colla à la sienne, entamant un doux ballet dans lequel son frère se perdait, la langue et la main de son aîné lui faisaient peu à peu perdre contact avec la réalité... Il n'en pouvait plus... Cette main... Sa main! Elle le rendait fou, changeant de rythme peu à peu, accélérant et diminuant... Ses doigts courraient le long de la veine, caressaient le bout de son sexe, avant de redescendre...

**"Nii-san... Ni-san... Je...**

**-Que veux-tu Otouto?**

**-Je, je...haan... Plus...**

**-Plus quoi ?**

**-Plus vite... Haa! Ouii!**

**-Tu es si beau mon ange..." murmura l'aîné en léchant les lèvres rougies de son cadet.**

Sa main s'activa plus bas, tandis que celles de Sasuke s'accrochaient à ses épaules, les griffant légèrement. Sa queue s'agita, signe d'une impatience sans fin, tandis que celle de son frère venait s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il avait chaud, il se cambra, et ses reins vinrent d'eux mêmes chercher une friction plus importante, il en avait besoin... Sa bouche se détacha de celle de son grand frère pour crier un peu plus fort, avant de replonger sur les lèvres chaudes face à lui... Il adorait quand Itachi l'embrassait de cette façon, il se sentait tellement désiré... Dans un dernier cri plus aigüe que les autres, le cadet se déversa dans la main de son ainé, crispant ses doigts avec une telle force que plusieurs marques rouges apparurent sur la peau blanche d'Itachi. Haletant, le souffle court et les yeux encore embrumés de désir, il regarda son frère se lécher la main d'un air appréciateur en ronrronant, avant de l'embrasser avec passion, le laissant encore plus pantois que précédemment.

**"Bonjour mon ange... Bien dormi? demandat-il d'un air narquois.**

**-Nii-san! T'es vraiment un idiot!**

**-Tu avais l'air de ne pas réussir à te réveiller...**

**-Mais on est samedi!**

**-Oh, mais il y a plein de choses à faire un samedi matin... murmura l'aîné avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.**

**-Ni-san... Je...**

**-Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais rien de tout ça! Habille toi vite, les gaufres sont prêtes!" le coupa-t-il en se levant brusquement.**

Sasuke regarda son frère se relever avec cette expression qu'il espérait impénétrable. Cependant, son petit frère n'était pas dupe... Itachi arborait toujours ce même visage de marbre lorsque Sasuke repoussait ses tentatives d'aller "plus loin" dans leurs relations charnelles... Enfin, c'était ce que son aîné croyait! En réalité, le jeune Neko n'avait qu'une envie : que son frère lui fasse l'amour! Seulement il avait un peu peur, et son aîné n'avait pas l'air de tellement vouloir faire plus que ce genre de câlineries sous la couette...

En soupirant, le jeune neko songea à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec ses amis deux jours avant :

Naruto et Sakura étaient avec lui à la sortie de leur lycée, leurs mains étroitement enlacées. Toutes les autres personnes passant à proximité les contournaient ssoigneusement, car ils étaient les "tares" de cette société bien pensante. En effet, son meilleur ami blond avait le terrible tort d'être à moitié renard... Et non pas neko. Etant l'unique specimen de son genre, orphelin et un peu voyou par dessus tout, les gens l'avaient bien vité mis de côté, le repoussant ou l'ignorant tout simplement comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Sasuke n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : Il était drôlement mignon ce petit blond avec ses marques sur les joues, sa queue touffue dont l'exetremité était bordé de blanc et de noir, et par dessus tout, il adorait ses grandes oreilles rousses qui se dressaient en avant lorsqu'il était heureux ou intéressé.

Bien sûr, au début, ils s'étaient detesté, l'idole et le bouc-émissaire... Mais plus le temps passait, et plus les deux garçons s'intriguaient mutuellement. Et puis Naruto avait découvert la nature du lien qui unissait Sasuke à son frère. Il n'avait pas été dégoûté, ni choqué. Il avait promis de ne rien dire, à la condition qu'ils deviennent amis. Ce à quoi Sasuke avait répondu que ça n'avait rien d'une obligation, puisqu'il en mourrait d'envie...

Et puis Sakura était arrivée... La pauvre, elle non plus elle n'avait pas vraiment de chances... Ses oreilles roses et ses yeux verts, franchement, ça jurait beaucoup trop avec les canons de cette ville trop stricte! Sasuke et Naruto l'avaient retrouvé couverte de bleus et coupures, pleurant derrière les toilettes, sa queue d'un rose pâle enroulée autour d'elle comme pour se protéger. Ils étaient restées avec elle, ils étaient devenus ses amies... Sakura aussi, elle acceptait tout de ces deux là... La différence de Naruto, et l'amour de Sasuke...

Ses deux meilleurs amis très amoureux l'un de l'autre étaient actuellement en train de lui faire la morale :

**"Mais Sasuke, si tu veux quelque chose, il faut te bouger bon sang! s'exclama le renard.**

**-Naruto a raison! Tu connais ton frère mieux que personne! Exploite ses points faibles!**

**-Mais vous... vous trouvez pas ça dégoûtants qu'on fasse ça entre frères?**

**-Mais de quoi tu parles enfin? Vous vous êtes vus lorsque vous vous dévorez du regard? Il y a pas une seule personne que je connaisse sur terre qui ait un tel regard pour celui ou celle qu'il aime! Vous êtes faits pour vous aimer, les détails on s'en fout! Il ne s'agit pas d'être frères, soeurs, cousins, amis, on s'en tape de ça!**

**-Ce qui compte Sasuke, c'est ce que tu ressens quand il te touche, quand il est près de toi... Si tu veux lui montrer, alors lance toi!**

**-On sera là pour toi Sasuke-kun, ce n'est qu'une étape, et tu verras, après, ça te paraîtra tellement naturel que tu pourras plus t'en passer!"**

**"Nii-san, attends!"**

Sasuke se releva brusquement, et s'accrocha à la taille de son grand frère avant que ce dernier ne quitte sa chambre. Le nez enfoui dans son dos, ses mains s'agrippaient fermement à sa chemise, les oreilles baissées de chaque côté de sa tête dans un signe de gêne et de soumission totale. Son frère, bien que surpris, posa ses mains sur celles de son cadet dans un geste protecteur.

**"Qu' y a-t-il mon ange?**

**-Je voudrais... Je...**

**-Je t'écoute..."**

Ne pouvant formuler sa demande à haute voix de par sa gêne, le jeune neko glissa ses doigts sous la chemise de son frère, tremblant un peu, étant relativement inexpérimenté dans ce domaine malgré son âge. Il sentit son aîné se tendre alors que ses mains se posaient sur son torse blanc, caressant lentement les abdominaux, s'aventurant autour du nombril, retracant la fine ligne de poils noirs qui menaient jusqu'à plus bas... Tellement plus bas. Sasuke frotta son nez entre les omoplates de son grand frère, et souffla sur la base de sa nuque, tandis que de légers frissons étaient perceptibles sur sa peau diaphane.

**"Sasuke... A quoi tu joues?**

**-Tu n'as pas deviné, Nii-san? murmura lentement son frère en déboutonnant la chemise.**

**-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire...**

**-Vraiment? Tu croyais sincèrement que je n'allais pas m'informer un minimum sur la question? Je suis peut être innocent Itachi-niisan, mais il y a des limites...**

**-Ce qui veut dire?**

**-Que la bosse que je sens là... répondit sasuke en posant ses mains sur l'entrejambe de son frère qui grogna, je sais parfaitement à quoi, ou plutôt à qui elle est due...**

**-Voyez-vous ça... "**

Itachi se retourna brusquement, sa chemise à moitié enlevée étant bloquée au niveau des coudes, et saisissant les doigts fautifs, il plaqua son frère sur le lit, les mains coincées au dessus de sa tête, tandis que son autre main venait saisir le menton de son cadet, l'obligeant à pencher son visage vers l'arrière. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui, et glissant sa bouche près de son oreille, il en mordilla le lobe, tout en se frottant lascivement sur le bassin du plus jeune qui commença à haleter dans un timbre qu'Itachi trouva plus qu'agréable. Maintenant leurs positions, sa bouche vint froler les lèvres du cadet, tandis que sa longue queue venait rejoindre celle herissée par le plaisir de son vis-à-vis. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, et son frère plongea dedans de nouveau, retrouvant sa comparse qui se fit un plaisir de se coller à elle, se mélangeant, se caressant, tandis que les mains expertes de l'aîné resdescendaient le long du torse du plus jeune.

Il passa ses doigts sur les épaules, provoquant un long frisson, tandis que les paupières closes couvertes par le doux voile de longs cils noires frémissaient légèrement. Sasuke se releva, et passa ses bras dans le dos de son aîné, sous sa chemise, cherchant à retrouver sa chaleur, son odeur, sa peau, sa protection...

Leur baiser n'en finissait plus, Itachi ne laissait pas un moment de répit à son petit frère qui commençait à haleter, ses doigts se crispant légèrement sur la peau nue, tandis que ceux de son aîné venaient caresser avec une douce sans fin les bouts de chair durcis du plus petit, qui rompit brutalement le baiser pour gémir.

**"Tu es sur de toi mon ange...? murmura Itachi en le regardant fixement.**

**-Onegai... Nii-san... Je t'en prie, fais moi l'amour..."**

Un frisson de pur volupté secoua soudainement le corps de l'aîné en entendant son cadet prononcer ses quelques mots de luxure... Sa posture alanguie, sa bouche entre-ouverte, ses joues roses, son souffle saccadées, et ses adorables oreilles noires plaquées par l'envie... Son frère était beaucoup trop désirable... Il ne pouvait cesser de le contempler, caressant les courbes de son visage du bout de ses doigts, glissant dans ses cheveux, avant de froler sa bouche...

Le cadet, frustré du manque de réaction de son aîné se releva brutalement pour finir de tirer sur sa chemise, l'arrachant définitivement du corps de son porteur, et dans un soupir admiratif, il se mit à regarder le torse musclé et fin de son grand frère... Ses courbes et ses muscles étaient proportionnés comme si les Dieux eux mêmes l'avaient sculpté... A ne pas en douter, ce devait être le cas...

Il laissa sa langue courir sur ce torse superbe, tandis que son aîné le dévorait du regard, cherchant desespéremment un moyen de calmer l'eréction déjà insupportablement douloureuse que le comportement plus qu'actif de son frère faisait naître en lui...

Il décida que déboutonner son pantalon serait sans nul doute bienvenue, et il en profita pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, obligeant le plus jeune à se recoucher sous lui, tandis qu'il leur enlevait à tous les deux leurs bas devenus inutiles dans cette situation.

Il se colla contre le corps de son petit frère, plaquant leurs eréctions presque douloureuses l'une contre l'autre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Sasuke profondèment, et grogner Itachi de bien être. Plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre du corps du plus jeune, il abaissa ses lèvres sur la clavicule du cadet, la mordillant doucement, léchant la marque qu'il avait laissé une heure plus tôt, passant sa langue sous le menton du petit neko qui se cambra de plaisir, ses doigts perdus dans la chevelure brillante de son aîné.

La bouche du plus vieux descendit le long du torse, s'enroulant autour des bouts de chair roses qui se tendirent sous la caresse. La chaleur de cette cavité chaude sur l'un, et la douceur de la main sur l'autre firent gémir un peu plus le petit neko dont le caleçon devenait plus que douloureux à garder.

Les lèvres brûlantes du plus âgé vinrent découvrir le torse pâle et frémissant du plus jeune dont les oreilles étaient plaquées sur sa tête, dans un signe de soumission et de plaisir total, tandis que celles du plus âgé étaient dressées, guettant chaque gémissement, chaque murmure, chaque "nii-san" prononcé plus ou moins faiblement. Une légère interrogation vint cependant lorsque l'aîné présenta trois doigts à son frère :

**"Nii-san, pourquoi ...?**

**-Imagine Koneko... Ces trois doigts sont à moi, et chacun d'entre eux vont entrer en toi, te caresser de l'intérieur, et te faire crier... **

**-Nii-san! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles à voix haute! protesta Sasuke en rougissant violemment.**

**-Regarde mon ange... Comme ça..." répondit Itachi en se léchant un doigt lentement.**

Les yeux du-dit ange se posèrent sur la langue de son nii-san qui englobait goulument un doigt. Ses oreilles se dressèrent en signe d'intérêt, tandis que sa queue commençait à battre d'impatience sur le bord du lit. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, Sasuke se jetta sur les lèvres de son aîné, englobant le doigt dans l'étreinte de leurs deux langues réunies. L'héritier Uchiwa en rajouta deux autres, qui subirent le même traitement sous les assauts incessants du plus jeune des deux.

Itachi sentait son excitation qui montait en flèche en regardant son petit frère, les yeux à demi fermés, la langue sensuellement enroulée autour de ses doigts, ses mains perdus dans les cheveux du plus âgé, et gémissant sous les frottements de bassin de ce dernier.

Sous un grognement de protestation, l'aîné retira ses doigts de la cavité chaude de son frère, puis il ôta le caleçon de son dernier, ainsi que le sien, et glissa ses doigts jusqu'à l'intimité toujours vierge de son cher Koneko... Sentant que ce dernier frémissait et voyant ses oreilles se plaquer d'anticipation, il plongea sur sa bouche, l'emmenant dans un baiser passioné dans lequel rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Saisissant les bras du plus jeune, il lui passa derrière sa nuque et planta ses yeux d'un onyx profond dans le regard si semblable de son frère :

**"Ne quitte pas mes yeux un seul instant mon ange... Ne regarde que moi, que ma bouche... Tu m'appartiens... Et si tu as mal, dis le moi, j'arrêterai tout immédiatement!**

**-Nii-san...**

**-Qu'y a-t-il mon amour?**

**-Je t'aime."**

L'aîné écarquilla légèrement les yeux, touché au coeur par la déclaration si douce et spontanée qu'il venait de lui faire. Son regard se fit intensèment doux, et tandis qu'un premier intrus venait entrer dans son petit frère, il frola de nouveaux les lèvres tendues du plus jeune, tandis que son autre main venait flatter la virilité douloureuse du koneko.

Pendant de longues minutes, Itachi prépara Sasuke, attentif aux moindres de ses réactions, l'embrassant quand il se crispait, caressant avec une lenteur toute calculée

sa verge devenue douloureuse, léchant son cou et ses bouts de chair durcis, tandis que ses trois doigts écartaient peu à peu les parois internes du plus jeune.

Soudain, les ongles de Sasuke se plongèrent dans les épaules blanches de son aîné, tandis que sa tête partait en arrière et qu'un grand :

**"Haaan!"**

résonnait dans la pièce. Itachi sourit sadiquement : Il avait trouvé la petite faiblesse interne de son amour. Il fit mine de vouloir retirer ses doigts, mais Sasuke se contracta, l'empêchant de partir. Le plus âgé se pencha pour lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille :

**"Je vais chercher du lubrifiant mon ange, je reviens tout de suite... murmura-t-il en agitant toujours ses doigts dans l'intimité de son frère.**

**-Pas la... Haan! Peine... Premier tiroir... table de chevet... HAaa!**

**-Que****...? ****Tu plaisantes j'espère?**

**-J'ai de l'air de haaaaaa! plaisanter? Prends ce putain de tube, maintenant! cria le plus jeune lorsque son aîné toucha de nouveau sa tache.**

**-Prévoyant, n'est-ce pas petit frère?" murmura l'aîné en sortant le flacon du tiroir.**

Sous un grognement mécontent de Sasuke, il retira ses doigts et vint s'enduire sa virilité du liquide froid. Se retournant vers son frère, il le vit en train de se caresser avec sa queue noire, qui balayait son corps rendu hyper-sensible par les attentions passées de son aîné. Il gémissait sourdement, attendant avec une impatience non feinte que son frère vienne le remplir... Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire, sentant tout son coeur réagir plus que violemment à la vision que le plus jeune offrait...

Saisissant un coussin, il le plaça sous les hanches de son frère pour les soulever, avant de s'approcher doucement et saisir les bras blancs qu'il passa autour de son cou, collant son front à celui de Sasuke qui tremblait d'anticipation, de peur et d'envie. Lentement, il le pénétra, observant jusqu'aux plus petites réactions de son vis à vis...

ce dernier grimaça, et quelques larmes vinrent perler à ses yeux lorsqu'un d'un coup brutal, Itachi finit de s'enfoncer en lui tandis que Sasuke lui plantait violemment ses griffes dans les épaules, les yeux écarquillés par la douleur.

Il haletait, il avait mal, mais en même temps, il ressentait encore plus fortement le fait que son nii-san était là, en lui pour lui... Il le sentit venir lécher ses larmes, puis mordiller son oreille droite de Neko, tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, durant lesquelles Itachi avait léché le buste couvert de sueur de son petit frère, caressant son sexe d'une main, tandis que son coude était posé à côté de la tête de Sasuke, les doigts caressant ses cheveux, le plus jeune remua lentement, indiquant qu'il pouvait bouger.

Itachi commença un mouvement lent et régulier, les mains de part et d'autre de la tête de son frère, tandis que ce dernier, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, laissait échapper des soupirs de plaisir... Ses bras retombèrent contre son corps, et Itachi unit leurs mains, se penchant légèrement pour embrasser son frère, l'obligeant à sortir sa langue pour un duel à ciel ouvert, qu'Itachi gagna avec facilité, car il avait accéléré le rythme de ses hanches...

**"Tri...Tricheur! Haa!**

**-Te plaindrais-tu, koneko? murmura l'aîné en donnant un coup plus violent.**

**-Haaan... Si tu n'es pas capable de faire... Haaa ouiiii! mieux... **

**-C'est un défi?**

**-Qui sait? répondit le plus jeune en prenant une position aguicheuse, la tête légèrement tournée, le cou à découvert, léchant le poignet gauche de son frère tout en le regardant fixement.**

**-Sasukee... Arrête de jouer ou je ne me retiendrais pas!**

**-Qui te dit de te retenir? Prouve moi à quel point tu m'aimes, maintenant!**

**-Je te savais stupide mon amour, mais suicidaire... dit Itachi en accélérant le rythme.**

**-Tais... Haaan! Tais toiiiii! Ouii... Comme ça..."**

Les grognements d'Itachi répondaient aux cris de plus en plus aigüs du plus jeune qui ne pouvait plus retenir ces bruits sortant du plus profond de son être... Itachi avait relaché ses mains pour attraper ses hanches, il agrippa donc les draps du mieux qu'il pouvait, perdu par les sensations que son frère exerçait sur lui, sur son corps, sur son coeur... Il le sentait partout, en lui, sur lui, sa peau, son odeur, la caresse de ses longs cheveux qui chatouillaient son visage, ses magnifiques oreilles de neko dressées, tandis que sa queue s'était de nouveau enroulée autour de celle de son frère. La cadence de l'aîné s'accéléra, et les oreilles de Sasuke de plaquèrent violemment en arrière lorsque qu'il saisit son éréction pour la caresser, en accord avec les coups de butoir qu'il lui infligeait...

**"Haaa! Haa... Niii-saan! Plus... Plus!**

**-Tout de suite koneko... murmura Itachi, complètement absorbé par les cris de luxure qu'émettait son petit frère.**

**-Haaan! Encore... Je t'aime... Je t'aime, je t'aiiiime! répéta inlassablement le plus jeune tandis que sa tête dodelinait de droite à gauche, penchée en arrière.**

**-Moi aussi Koneko... grogna l'aîné en léchant son cou tandis que ses mains remontaient le long du corps imberbe de Sasuke.**

**-Je vais... haaaaaa! Je vais jouiiir! Nii-saaan!**

**-Viens mon ange... Hnnn... Viens... han... pour moi!**

**-Ouiiii! Ni... Ita-Itachii... NIiiiSaaaaAAaannnn! Hurla le plus jeune en se cambrant dans une arabesque presque parfaite, les jointures presque blanches d'avoir serré les draps aussi fort, tandis que sa semence venait maculer leur torse et le menton de son aîné.**

**-Sas...Sasukeeeeee! Hnnnn!" **

Itachi le rejoignit rapidement, mordant fortement l'épaule de son petit frère tandis que son sperme s'écoulait en grands jets dans l'intimité chaude de son petit fère qui frémit en se mordant la lèvre de bien être.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun autre son que lui de respirations haletantes qui tentaient de s'harmoniser ne viennent perturber la quiétude de la pièce. Puis, Itachi se retira très lentement, pour ne pas blesser Sasuke qui gémit légèrement sous la manoeuvre, sentant s'écouler de son intimité la semence de son aîné. Epuisé par leurs ébats, il avait cependant du mal à garder les yeux ouverts... Il se releva lentement, grimaçant sous la douleur qu'il commençait à ressentir, et lécha avec une attention toute particulière sa propre essence qui s'était collé au menton de son aîné.

Ce dernier passa sa main dans le cou de son frère pour l'obliger à pencher la tête, approfondissant leur baiser tout en rallongeant le plus jeune sur le lit, léchant la moindre parcelle de son corps, sous les ronrronements puissants de Sasuke. Et tandis que son frère recommançait à le caresser lentement, Sasuke repensa aux paroles de Sakura : **"tu verras, après, ça te paraîtra tellement naturel que tu pourras plus t'en passer!"**

Effectivement, après avoir découvert à quel point son frère était doué, et combien c'était bon de le faire avec celui qu'il aimait, il aurait beaucoup de mal à se passer de lui...

Une seule et même pensée traversa les deux jeunes hommes qui se dévoraient du regard à ce moment là :

**"Je t'aime..."**


End file.
